


¿Qué pie usas?

by LenaLawlipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pie usas? // Los dos, para no caerme, llámame raro// Alternativamente, en el que Oikawa siempre estará un paso por delante de Iwaizumi, ya sea para sacarle de quicio, o para pedirle una... ¿cita? [IwaOi] [Fluff]</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué pie usas?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No poseo Haikyuu!

Iwaizumi estaba harto de su trabajo a medio tiempo, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No tenía experiencia en nada como para que le fueran contratando en cualquier lado, y prefería mil veces el tranquilo ambiente de la zapatería de deportes donde había encontrado empleo que la barra de un bar. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que la música era demasiado alta, las luces demasiado brillantes, y que, se mirase por donde se mirase, pedirle a un joven atleta de 21 años que se sentara detrás de un mostrador y atendiese a los clientes durante cinco horas seguidas, era bastante pedir. Iwaizumi sabía que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos una buena tarde de práctica de volley, y trató en vano de recordarse a sí mismo que podría pasarse por el gimnasio para quemar ansiedad acumulada después del trabajo. No podía perder su empleo, las tasas de la universidad no se pagaban solas, ni tampoco el alquiler de su pequeño y modesto piso. 

De modo que esbozó su mejor sonrisa, al oír la campanilla de la tienda, el aire cálido de principios de verano desordenando su corto cabello, y saludó al nuevo cliente.

La sonrisa se le congeló en la cara, al tiempo que notaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿O-oikawa?  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Iwa-chan? - el setter sonrió, su sonrisa de 100000 vatios, e Iwaizumi casi tropezó al salir de detrás del mostrador para saludarle. Una de las otras dos dependientas, que arreglaba cajas de zapatos más allá, le dirigió una mirada envidiosa, e Iwaizumi se dijo a sí mismo que le daría el número de Oikawa si le conseguía un contrato para el verano también. - No sabía que trabajabas aquí.   
\- Abrieron hace poco, pero les estaba yendo bien, así que necesitaban empleados. Y yo tengo que pagar las facturas a medias con mis padres, así que... - Oikawa asintió, escuchando atentamente a pesar de su apariencia despreocupada - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - sonó algo brusco, pero Oikawa había aprendido a leer entre líneas con su mejor amigo -  
\- Me hacen falta unas zapatillas nuevas, se me quedaron pequeñas las anteriores - Iwaizumi asintió, señalando el pasillo de las zapatillas de deporte que sabía que le interesarían más al setter con la cabeza -

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Oikawa había crecido aún más durante el tiempo que llevaban sin verse. Normal que le hicieran falta unas zapatillas... No pudo evitar fijarse en la espalda del más alto cuando se giró a mirar los zapatos, en la curva de su cuello y de sus anchos hombros, enmarcada por los desordenados mechones de cabello castaño que caían por su nuca, algo más largos de lo que se había acostumbrado. Detuvo su mano antes de poder realmente levantarla y acariciarlos. No quería que Oikawa le notase raro, más raro que de costumbre, como diría él.

Se había dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo de la atracción que sentía por el setter, pero Iwaizumi era reservado, demasiado reservado, y no quería decir nada por temor a que Oikawa, con su desbordante personalidad y su necesidad de hablar de más todo el tiempo, lo fuera contando por ahí. Ni siquiera quería saber si sus sentimientos eran o no correspondidos. A Iwaizumi le valía con que no fueran un secreto a voces, y con oír de cuando en cuando ese eterno "Iwa-chan~" con el que le saludaba su mejor amigo cada vez que le llamaba por teléfono. 

No se habían visto hacía bastante tiempo, ya que los exámenes les habían atacado a ambos desde todos los flancos en sus respectivas carreras, y si no era uno, eran los dos los que tenían algún examen cercano, o la fecha de entrega de algún trabajo, o algo por el estilo. Además, las prácticas de volley del equipo profesional de Oikawa eran intensas, y a menudo se habían tenido que conformar con hablar por teléfono algún fin de semana. Iwaizumi había optado por seguir una carrera más convencional, y el volley se había limitado a su pasatiempo. Oikawa, por primera vez, no había dado ninguna opinión al respecto, e Iwaizumi se lo tomó como una muestra de respeto frente a su decisión.

Al cabo de unos minutos de comerse a su mejor amigo con los ojos como si fuera una fan enloquecida más, compuso su respiración, y se acercó.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Oikawa le sonrió de nuevo, e Iwaizumi maldijo la habilidad del setter para ser tan atractivo en todo momento -  
\- No encuentro el número que quiero.  
\- ¿Qué pie usas? - una risita escapó al más alto -  
\- Los dos, para no caerme. Llámame raro.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo, ¿huh...? Una sonrisa nostálgica se instaló en el rostro de Iwaizumi, al tiempo que su mano se movía por acto reflejo para chocar su puño contra la cabeza de su amigo, girándolo para despeinarle aún más. Oikawa se echó a reír, y le detuvo tras unos instantes, con toda la facilidad del mundo. Aún entre risas, acertó a decir su número, e Iwaizumi desenredó sus manos de las del setter con movimientos casi practicados. Esa había sido su rutina durante toda la escuela media y secundaria, ¿por qué iban a cambiarla?

Algunos minutos más tarde, finalmente Oikawa tenía sus nuevas deportivas en una bolsa, y el ticket doblado en su bolsillo. Se apoyó en el mostrador, enseñando una sonrisa que arrancó un suspiro a la dependienta de antes, quien se ruborizó cuando recibió un saludo con la mano. Iwaizumi hizo una mueca, y obtuvo una risa. 

\- Dime, Iwa-chan~ - el aludido alzó una ceja -  
\- ¿Qué, Trashkawa? - más risas, casi con ternura -  
\- ¿Vas a darle mi número? - Iwaizumi se sintió congelar en el sitio de nuevo -  
\- ¿D-de qué hablas...?  
\- A la dependienta de coletas. ¿Vas a hacerlo?  
\- ¿Quieres que lo haga?  
\- Hmm... No, esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta - los ojos del setter brillaron con malicia, e Iwaizumi supo que tramaba algo -  
\- ¿Y qué si lo hago? Quizá consiga un contrato para el verano, al fin y al cabo ella lleva aquí bastante más tiempo que yo, podría hablarle al jefe.  
\- Oh, ¿ahora soy sólo una cara bonita para conseguirte trabajo? - sonó herido, pero Iwaizumi no se dejó engañar. Bufó -  
\- Eres mucho más, y lo sabes, pero precisamente porque sé que lo sabes, no me importa usarte como si lo fueras.  
\- Mucho más... - meditó las palabras al tiempo que Iwaizumi registraba haberlas dicho. Se ruborizó ante la media sonrisa que provocaron - Me gusta cómo suena eso.  
\- ¿Qué diablos...?  
\- ¿A qué hora termina tu turno? No te he visto en siglos, Iwa-chan.   
\- M-media hora. ¿A qué viene todo esto?  
\- "Mucho más que una sonrisa linda" te va a llevar a tomar un café y practicar volley como en los viejos tiempos, en el parque al lado de la escuela - Iwaizumi abrió mucho los ojos - Así que no te demores demasiado consiguiendo tu contrato de verano, ¿ne? 

Con un último guiño de ojos, Oikawa se alejó del mostrador, saludando a la dependienta de la que salía. Ella respondió al saludo con una sonrisa, que, Iwaizumi reconoció para sí mismo, era bastante linda también. En fin. Bien por Oikawa, supuso, aislando y tratando de ignorar el ramalazo de celos que recorrió su espalda como un cubo de agua helada.

Lo cual no evitó que, por supuesto, cuando media hora más tarde acabó su turno, y consiguió que su compañera le prometiera ayudarle con su contrato, sintiera cómo se le aceleraba el corazón al doblar la esquina de la calle y ver a Oikawa apoyado contra una moto que tenía pinta de nueva, un casco colgado del manillar y otro entre sus manos, y una sonrisa de 100000 vatios dedicada única y exclusivamente para él.

**Author's Note:**

> *sonrisita de Oikawa*
> 
> Espero que les gustara~
> 
> Déjenme saber qué les pareció en un review, sí?
> 
> ~Lena Lawlipop


End file.
